The Evils of Truth and Love
by G'lek
Summary: Ash has returned to Altomare 1 year after that fateful day. He learns that Latias has been unwell, and suspects he knows why. Can Ash help the Eon Pokemon and what will happen when Latias reveals her true feelings? Altoshipping.
1. Returning to Altomare

**A Word From the Author:**

I wanted to try a new story writing/planning style for this story, one other then my usual "get an idea and roll with it." I'm actually planning this story out as much in advance as I can. Let me know if you think it affects my writing.

**The Evils of Truth and Love**

Chapter 1: Returning to Altomare

A Story By: G'lek

Ash leaned on the railing of the boat as it cruised towards Alto Mare. It had been one year since his last visit to the magical island. Ash sighed as he remembered what an adventure that had been. It had started with a young girl, really a Pokemon in disguise, and ended with the loss of a good friend.

Even through Ash had only spent a few days with the Eon duo, he had developed a close bond with Latias and Latios. The loss of Latios had crushed him, even with the knowledge that he wasn't really dead and his soul now rested in the Soul Dew. Ash pondered what the effect must have been on Latias. She and Latios had been siblings.

Dawn and Brock came to stand beside Ash. Brock had been with Ash on that day when Team Rocket attempted to steal the original Soul Dew and almost destroyed the city. He looked towards the city with a serious stare, but Ash ignored it. Brock usually had a serious look on his face. Dawn was looking eagerly, she didn't know what had happened. Ash resolved to tell her before going to meet Latias.

The boat pulled up to a pier at the edge of the city. Ash thanked the captain as they got off. The group started walking, Ash leading the way toward Lorenzo's home. Dawn was babbling about her plans to shop, take in the sights, and do everything else one could possibly do on Alto Mare. Brock came up beside Ash.

"So, we're going to see Lorenzo?"

"Yeah. He'll probably be glad to see us."

"When are you going to tell Dawn about Latias?"

"Before we meet her for sure. And I want to meet her before I enter the race."

"Ash!" Came a familiar voice.

Ash turned around to see who was calling him. Coming up the walkway behind him was a familiar green-shirted girl with a white beret.

"Bianca! How've yah been?"

"Fine, I'm practising my painting to become a professional artist. Grandpa's been really encouraging."

"And Lorenzo?"

"He's alright. Took him a bit to recover, but he's tough."

"And..."

"You should talk to Grandpa about her." Bianca said quietly. "She hasn't been the same since that night."

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"Later Dawn." Ash brushed her off. "Where is Lorenzo?"

"At home." Bianca said. "Come on, you guys can have lunch with us."

It was a short walk to Lorenzo's home and workshop. Dawn continued to pester Bianca with questions about Alto Mare and the girl's own personal history. Bianca was more then happy to answer Dawn's questions, especially about good places for food and shopping. Ash reflected that all girls seemed to share the similar ground of shopping as a discussion item.

The group entered Lorenzo's home and settled in around the table. Bianca was doing some small finishing touches to her latest painting while fielding questions from Dawn. Ash admired her ability to multitask. Brock was making food, as he usually did for the group when Lorenzo came downstairs.

"Lorenzo, hey!" Ash said.

"Ash, Brock, good to see you. And who is this?"

"This is Dawn, she's a Pokemon Coordinator!"

"A Pokemon Coordinator? That's quite the ambition. It's good to meet you Dawn. Tell me Ash, how have you been?"

"Good. But Bianca's got me worried. About..."

"Ah, she told you did she?"

"Would someone fill me in, please?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, I'm going to tell you about the history of Alto Mare. Long ago, an evil trainer trained two Pokemon to attack the city. They wrecked havoc until a Legendary Pokemon, Latios, appeared. He used his powers to flood the city, drowning the evil Pokemon and turning Alto Mare into the canal city it is today."

"But the strain was too much for Latios, and he perished. His soul became a beautiful gem, the Soul Dew. It's said that the Soul Dew keeps the waters in the city and protects us from harm. However, Latios had two children of his own, a young Latios and Latias. They were the guardians of the Soul Dew."

"How do you know all this?"

"For one, I'm the curator at the museum. Two, I knew the original Latios, and his children. When their father died, I took over the job of parenting the two. About one year ago, Team Rocket stole the Soul Dew and used it to activate the Defence Mechanism of Altomare. They nearly destroyed the city. Ash was here, with Brock and another of his friends, Misty. The DMA runs on two power sources, the Soul Dew, and a Latias or Latios."

"Latios was captured and used to power the DMA. We managed to free him, but the Soul Dew had become corrupt and died. The waters left, only to return as a tidal wave. Latios gave his life, as his father before him, to stop the tidal wave. His soul formed a new Soul Dew."

Lorenzo took a moment to collect himself, obviously still emotional over the loss of Latios. When he continued, his voice was filled with concern.

"Latias was hurt by the loss of her brother. But being a Pokemon, she understood that he wasn't really gone, only transformed into the Soul Dew. Something else has been chewing at her heart. She's become depressed. She stays in the Secret Garden all the time. She won't show herself to Bianca, and they've known each other since childhood. And I'm lucky to manage to talk her into showing herself."

"Truth is, she's dying Ash. I know she's not eating properly, I can see it on her. I've visited her at night, and I can hear her crying in her sleep, even though I can't actually find her. She's dying of a broken heart."

"That's terrible." Dawn whispered.

"We don't know what it is. She won't tell us."

"I think I know." Ash said quietly.

"Do you know something we don't, Ash?" Bianca asked.

"You remember Brock?"

"Yeah, the kiss."

"Kiss?" Lorenzo asked, mystified.

"Yeah, just before we left, Bianca gave me a picture of myself and Pikachu, except is wasn't Bianca, it was Latias in Bianca's form. Then she kissed me."

"You sure she wasn't just thanking you for saving her?" Lorenzo asked.

"This wasn't a light peck on the check, Lorenzo." Ash said, blushing at the memory.

"Then you need to go talk to her, Ash. Maybe you can help her."

"I'll try. You guys wait here, I'll go talk to her."

Ash got up from the table and walked outside. He took a deep breath and headed for Lorenzo's workshop, which had an entrance to the Secret Garden in the back. Ash walked into the mystical place where the outside world didn't seem able to reach. The weather was always perfect, the light was bright enough to make looking comfortable, but not too bright. There was never any wind to disturb the peace.

Ash looked around, remembering his way about. He slowly walked to the small pond, beside which was a swing and nearby a set of wind indicators that really indicated when someone entered the garden. They were silent at the moment. Ash sat down on the swing to collect his thoughts. Talking to Latias wouldn't be easy. She obviously cared about him in way that was more then just as friends. Ash, reviewing his feelings, knew it was the same with him, even if he hadn't realized it.

That would make things awkward. Ash didn't know the first thing about talking to girls beyond Misty, Dawn, and May and even less about talking to someone you really cared about who wasn't family. As Ash sat trying to figure out what to say, he became aware of a presence watching him. It felt familiar, and yet different. There was a darker undercurrent to the light and playful feeling the presence extruded.

"Latias, I know you're there. If you want to talk, then I'm here... If not, well, that's okay too. I won't force you to do anything."

Ash continued to sit in silence, waiting for the Eon Pokemon to make the next move. Ash actually enjoyed the peace and quiet of the garden. He was usually so busy, with so many things going on at once. It was a nice change of pace to just sit and think. He continued to think about what he'd say, how he'd talk to the Pokemon who apparently held his heart.

Eventually, Ash felt the swing move, a slow back and forth. He didn't need to look behind him to know that Latias was there, propelling the swing. Ash let the motions bring back his memories of their first true encounter on that very swing. Latias had startled him enough that he made a slight fool of himself. Now, he just enjoyed the gentle swaying motion of the swing.

"Hey Latias."

_Hello Ash._

"You can talk?"

_My abilities have grown since we last met._

Ash got off the swing and turned to look at his old friend. Latias had changed a great deal since their last encounter. She had grown slightly, though not by much. The biggest differences were the dark shadows under her eyes indicating poor sleep and her physical shape. She looked fragile. Her limbs were thin and she seemed to have lost weight despite her growth. She looked ready to fall apart at the slightest breeze.

Ash walked slowly up to her and give her a gentle hug, irrationally afraid he might break her if he wasn't careful. Latias returned the hug, just as gentle, but for much different reasons. She seemed incapable of putting any force into her hug. Ash knew this was a bad sign, since it meant she had lost a great deal of her strength.

Ash released her and looked directly into her eyes. He steeled himself for the coming conversation.

"Latias, what's happened to you?"

_What do you mean?_ She asked, though Ash knew she was avoiding the real question.

"Look at you, you look ready to fall over."

_Oh... I haven't been feeling well lately. It's just a bug, I'll get over it._

"Lorenzo told me everything, Latias."

_H-he did?_

"Yeah," Ash said, sitting down in the grass. Latias followed, laying her head in his lap.

_It's just... just... I don't know,_ She said, sounding on the verge of crying. _It's been so lonely without Latios._

"But you've got Lorenzo and Bianca. Latias, just be honest. I already know what's wrong."

_Y-you... I... I've missed you, Ash. That's the truth. Since the day you left, I've missed you and it's been eating me up from the inside._

"Well, I'm here now."

_But you're not going to stay, are you. You've got a dream, you want to become a Pokemon Master. You can't stay._

"I can stay for a few days. And I promise, we'll figure something out before I have to leave."

_You promise?_

"I do."

_You won't leave before we figure something out?_

"Yup."

_Ash..._

"Yes?"

_I... I... I love you._

"I know. I love you too. I just didn't realize it at the time. It took Lorenzo telling me about what was wrong with you for me to figure it out."

_I'd come with you on your journey, but I can't leave the Soul Dew unguarded,_ Latias said, sounding tearful again.

"Maybe Lorenzo and Bianca would have an idea. But first, we need to get you back in shape."

_Is it really that bad?_

Ash got up and led Latias to the pond. She stared at her reflection for a long time, shifting one way and then the other to get a complete view of her body. Ash watched as her expression fell each time she discovered more evidence of her slow decline. Eventually, Ash couldn't handle seeing her so distressed. He pulled her away from the pond and gave her another hug. This time, she didn't hug back, but instead buried her head in his shirt and cried. Ash made soothing sounds until her tears dried.

_I'm terrible. How can you say you love me?_

"My mom used to say that love is about what's on the inside. If the inside is beautiful, so is the outside, no matter how it looks. Latias, just because you don't look perfect on the outside doesn't make you ugly. To me, you look fine. A little rough around the edges, but nothing some food and a good sleep can't fix."

_Really?_ Latias asked, looking up at him. Ash couldn't help but be reminded of the younger, more childish Latias he had known.

"Really. Now lets go see Lorenzo and Bianca. They're worried about you as well."

Latias reduced herself into a field of blue motes before reforming as Bianca, minus her white beret. She took Ash's hand and nodded. Together, they left the Secret Garden to go to lunch at Lorenzo's.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There we go, chapter 1. I hope it reads well. In my opinion, the planning has really helped my writing have more coherence. If you think so (or not), drop me a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

**EDIT:** I've fixed a few mistakes here and there, as well as replaced all instances of Altomare with the proper spelling, Alto Mare. Sorry!


	2. Making Decisions

**A Quick Note:** For all those who have not seen Movie 5 and who do watch the anime, there are two Bianca characters. One is a rival in the anime, the other is exclusive to Movie 5. Hopefully this clears up any confusion in that regard (I know there was some).

**The Evils of Truth and Love**

Chapter 2: Making Decisions

A Story By: G'lek

Brock was cooking up a storm when Ash and Latias entered. Brock took one glance and knew exactly what was going on. He'd had lots of experience with women. The way they were holding hands was a dead giveaway. Bianca had left to get something from her room for Dawn, so the young Coordinator was understandably confused when Latias entered.

"I thought Bianca was upstairs?"

"Dawn, this isn't Bianca," Ash told her. "This is Latias. She uses Bianca's shape to hide herself from people who would hurt her."

"Oh. Amazing."

_Thank you, Dawn._

Dawn's mouth dropped slightly. Even though Latias was using her psychic powers to talk, she still moved her mouth in time with her words. The effect was very realistic, though her words still echoed in a way that real sounds could never. Latias' voice was similar to her real one, high and light, like some delicate wind instrument.

"Ah, Latias, good to see you," Lorenzo commented, entering the room from the cellar.

_Lorenzo, I'm sorry I worried you._

"No need to fret, just take a seat and we'll get some food into you."

"Yeah, you're looking a bit thin," Brock observed. "Nothing the famous Brock can't fix."

_Where's Bianca?_

"Upstairs," Dawn offered. "She said she'd be right back."

Latias sat down at the table. Lorenzo took up the seat beside her while Ash took the seat on her opposite side. Dawn studied the Bianca copy, noting several small differences. The imitation was very accurate, but Latias' own traits showed through in some places. The difference of eye colour was a big one. Latias' eyes were more honey coloured, while Bianca's had some green to them.

"Sorry I took so long, Dawn," Bianca said, coming down the stairs. "I had to dig through several b... Latias?"

_Hey Bianca._

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you," Bianca cried, coming over and giving the Eon Pokemon a hug.

"Careful Bianca," Ash teased. "Don't crush her."

"Okay, food's up." Brock proclaimed, bringing several bowls of hot soup.

Latias stood up and returned to her Pokemon form. Dawn and Piplup stared in wonder, and Ash couldn't help but smirk at the similar expressions on their faces. Lorenzo and Bianca, on the other hand, looked concerned. In her human shape, Latias' poor health didn't show. Now, however, they could see her thin limbs and the dark shadows under her eyes. Latias ignored all of them and proceed to lift her bowl to her mouth. She finished it in several long gulps.

"Why doesn't she eat in her human form?" Dawn asked Bianca while Latias started on her second bowl.

_Everything isn't in the right place when I'm in Bianca's form._

"Oh?"

_The science nerds would have a real surprise if they looked inside me._

Ash observed the others expressions. Dawn, Brock, and Bianca seemed to take the comment as a joke, but Lorenzo seemed deep in thought. Ash had to agree with Lorenzo. Latias, when Ash knew her, didn't seem like the type to make morbid jokes. Which, when Ash thought about it, was just the kind of joke she had made. It was carefully disguised in the wording, but it was there.

Latias was still eating when the others finished. She was easily several bowls ahead of Ash, who usually ate the most of anyone in the group. Brock finally gave up and brought the entire pot over. Latias looked at the pot, up at Brock, and then back to the pot. She picked it up and began drinking the rest of the soup. When she finished, she licked her lips clean and looked over to Brock.

_You're an excellent cook, Brock. Thank you._

"Not a problem. Like I said, my food will fix you right up."

"Latias," Lorenzo said. "You need to get your strength back. If you want, Bianca and I can take care of things here while you rest. I know the memory of Latios spurs you to do the job both of you should be doing. But you're only one."

_I can handle myself._

"I doubt you remember, but I promised your father I'd watch after you. As his representative," Lorenzo began, his voice filled with faked authority, "I'm telling you take rest."

_Lorenzo!_

"I made a promise, Latias. You're going to rest and regain your strength while Bianca and I watch over things."

"I have an idea," Ash commented. "Latias can travel with us."

"Explain," Lorenzo said knowingly.

"Training is a great way to get yourself in shape. Brock's cooking seems to agree with her. Dawn's a great person to talk to about anything. And it can't be fun being trapped in this city all the time."

"I think Ash is right," Lorenzo said. "A little world experience would do you good, Latias."

_I don't know..._

"Latias, I think Ash and his friends," Lorenzo said, putting subtle emphasis on Ash's name, "would be perfect travelling companions. They're all experienced and know how to protect each other."

_But the city!_

"Grandpa and I can look after the city for a bit," Bianca assured her.

_But... but..._ Latias struggled to find an excuse.

She wanted to go, but she had promised watch over Alto Mare with Latios. With him gone, she had to watch the city by herself. She didn't see how two humans could do what she could. Latias knew Lorenzo and Bianca were resourceful, but she had powers they didn't.

_You can't watch the entire city without help._

"The Pokemon will help us," Lorenzo offered. "It's their home as much as it is ours."

_O-okay. For a bit._

"I know you're scared. You've never been outside the city before but don't worry. Ash, Brock, and Dawn can protect you. And you'll get a better understanding of the world. Your father would have taken you and Latios on a world trip when you were old enough, to learn from him. I'm to old to do that."

"Ash," Lorenzo started, turning to the young boy. "I want you to take Latias. She can't truly fulfil her duties as Alto Mare's guardian unless she understands how the world works. Teach her, guide her, help her grow. I know you're the best one for the job."

"Lorenzo... I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. Now, I assume you'll be entering the race?"

"Sure will."

"I've got all the forms you need right here," Lorenzo said, turning around to rummage through a drawer. "You'll need to select a Pokemon of course, but I doubt that will be a problem for you."

_I'm going to take a nap. So much good food,_ Latias commented drowsily.

"I'll come with you," Ash said, grabbing the forms off Lorenzo. "Thanks Lorenzo, I'll fill these out while she sleeps."

_Thanks Ash,_ Latias said privately.

It was a quick trip to the Secret Garden. Latias lay herself down on the soft grass next to the swing. Ash leaned himself against her side. She looked over his shoulder for a few seconds before laying her head on the grass and dozing off. Ash continued to fill out the forms until he reached the section about which Pokemon he'd use. He sat there, thinking about his choices, warm food in his belly and the soothing sound of Latias' breathing. When he glanced around, he wasn't in the garden anymore, but in a valley. The sounds of battle rang out from below where an army of Pokemon bearing Team Rocket's logo fought with several Trainers, including the members of the Pokemon League.

Ash spotted several Gym Leaders, as well as all of the Champions from the various Leagues. The Trainers and Gym Leaders were focusing on holding off the army. The League Champions and the members of the Elite Four were focusing on a single Pokemon, one outfitted in angular armour. It was taking everything they could throw at it and retaliating with devastating effectiveness. Ash tried to get a better look at the Pokemon. Something about it was familiar.

Before Ash could figure it out, a mighty roar shook the earth. He turned around to spot Sheena and Kevin. Behind them was Dialga and Palkia. Ash watched Sheena communicate with the two Legendaries. The pair jumped to action, unleashing their powers on the Pokemon. The army quickly devolved into chaos. The armoured Pokemon rose up, somehow rallying the army. Palkia and Dialga turned their attention to the apparent leader. Ash watched them release their most powerful attacks, Palkia's Spatial Rift and Dialga's Roar of Time. This proved to be too much for the armour Pokemon.

As it fell to the ground below, realization hit Ash. The armoured Pokemon was one of the Eon Pokemon, Latios or Latias. It was this realization that startled Ash awake. Looking around and finding himself back in the garden, he reflected on his dream. Ash couldn't avoid the sense of impending Fate, but the dream was fading, the details becoming fuzzy and muddled. Eventually, it vanished completely.

Ash looked at Latias beneath him. Already she was looking healthier. Her colours more bright, the shadows under her eyes less dark. He sighed, leaning back so he could hear her heart beat through her skin. It was a slow, strong rhythm. Ash let that beat carry him back into sleep. A less fitful sleep.

This time his dream placed him in a grassy field. Instead of lying against Latias, Ash was lying against a large tree. He looked up and spotted a red and white form lying on a branch.

"Hey Latias."

_Ash? What are you doing here?_

"What'da ya mean?"

_This is my dream. At least, I think it is._

"You're... dream?"

_Yeah._

"So this is what Pokemon dream about? Sunny days and lovely fields?"

_Sometimes. I guess._

"You guess?"

_It's been a long time since I had a good dream._

"Huh."

An awkward silence intruded on the conversation. Ash tried to think of something to say, but gave up. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl in the dream world. As time passed, the awkward lapse in talking transformed into companionable silence. Ash and Latias enjoyed the presence of each other. Ash could have sworn he could hear Latias' thoughts, feel her emotions and the sensations her body could feel.

Eventually, though, all good things come to an end. Ash could feel the waking world pulling on his consciousness. Begrudgingly, he let himself return to the world of the living. Below him, Latias also stirred. Ash looked down to see a light blanket over him. He wondered to himself who left it, Lorenzo, Bianca, or one of his friends. The entry forms were piled neatly beside him, missing only which Pokemon he'd use in the race. Ash stared for a minute, then picked up the pen and filled in the blank.

This would be a race to remember, Ash was sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Chapter 2, Chapter 2, duh duh dah duh duh duh. Okay, in all seriousness. Those of you who are really into breaking writing down will be able to spot a really common literary technique in here. Please don't post it in the comments and ruin it for others. PM me if you really want to ask if you're right. I'll certainly tell you if you are.

The only part of this story I'm not completely satisfied with is when Latias is trying to get out of leaving Alto Mare. That section falls a bit flat, and I'm not sure why. It could just be the perfectionist in me. I'd love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
